The tooth surface is covered with a biofilm—a slime layer consisting of millions of bacterial cells, salivary polymers, and food debris. This biofilm can easily reach a thickness of hundreds of cells on the surfaces of the teeth. The formed biofilm, also called plaque, provides an excellent adhesion site for the colonization and growth of many bacterial species. Bacteria live in these communities to protect themselves from threats like other germs, antibiotics or antimicrobials. The plaque that forms on teeth is a type of dental biofilm, and because it can lead to oral health problems like gum disease or cavities, it needs to be removed promptly. Three effective mechanical methods for biofilm removal are brushing, flossing and furthermore professional cleanings which remove biofilm, plaque and tartar from above and below the gumline with special instruments.
Streptococcus mutans comprises a group of seven closely related species collectively referred to as the mutans streptococci. The primary habitats for S. mutans are mouth, pharynx, and intestine. S. mutans and S. sorbinus can adhere to the tooth enamel and to other plaque bacteria and play a central role in the etiology of dental caries. Mutans streptococci are responsible for developing tooth cavities.
Currently, oral biofilm control is primarily accomplished through the use of dentifrice containing compounds such as detergents, abrasives and antimicrobials, which achieve their effects in conjunction with mechanical tooth brushing. If biofilm accumulation and growth can be reduced and its re-aggregation discouraged, this will result in improved gingival health. Conversely, ineffective plaque control is directly implicated in gingival inflammation and eventually in destructive chronic periodontitis. Despite its essential role in the prevention of gingivitis and periodontitis, and often considerable efforts at oral hygiene by patients, effective and stable plaque control remains elusive to many individuals. Accordingly, a multitude of novel anti-plaque formulations are under investigation for their ability to remove oral biofilm and to prevent its re-accumulation.
The pending application has more ingredients and more effective formulation needs to be discovered.